Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)
by Chustang
Summary: OLS Vidfic to Green Day's song Good Riddance. I promise its not too sad, cuz it has a cute ending! Read up Jimmy fans!


Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) - A Outlaw Star Videofic Hey-lo again! I've gotten my block out and I'm working on chapter six for the Dragon's Cosmic Breath right now, which will be one for the Jimmy fans ^__^!! I promise! But I've acquired a long list of vid/songfics I want to do, so I'm going to try to write a couple now my writer's block is gone is as it'll ever be. 

Lyrics owned by Green Day 

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)   
by Chustang   


_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road___

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

  


{…It begins with a shot of a dark jail cell, with one inhabitant. He sits like a ghost at the back of the dirty place, face concealed in a ring of messy red hair and shadows. Suddenly, he looks up to see the door unlatch and slide open. There is a kid standing impatiently at the door…}   


_So make the best of this test and don't ask why___

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

  


{…And suddenly, he's seeing the sickly-looking, blonde, blue-eyed orphan, six years before, standing at the cell and crying quietly as the attendant had reluctantly opened it. He had his lanky arms hugging his large dark denim jacket around such a thin frame. He had eyes that cried for comfort and his Aniki…}   


_It's something unpredictable___

_But in the end is right___

_I hope you had the time of your life_

  


{…and he's eleven again, and the blonde boy shows bitterness as he watches the outlaw rise from his spot on the floor, frowning deep in his stressed features. Snapping something at him, he turns from his redheaded partner and takes no hesitation as he begins to leave, just as the redhead leaves his cell and gives a concerned frown, remembering…}   


_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind___

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

  


{…He had given a smile through his tears, then rubbed his blue eyes on the back of his arm and laughed once to conflict a sob before he raced forward and fell crying into the arms of his Aniki, who had caught him in mid-air, halfway stood up. The orphan had wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and whispered 'I love you Aniki'…}   


_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial___

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

  


{…'What have I done to him? Did I make him grow up to fast? Is he even the Jim I first knew anymore? Oh god… what have I done?' The redhead frowns as he stands at the cage-like storage room, recovering his favorite cloak and old clothes, then looks down the hallway, out into lobby of the police station, as the baggy-eyed kid puts bail money on the counter and sighs again…}   


_It's something unpredictable___

_But in the end is right___

_I hope you had the time of your life_

  


{…Gene glances off to the side, through whipping red hair, as he navigates the dark highways through Locust, watching the blonde boy lean against the side and lose his gaze in the lights of the city. He sighs to himself, driving on until the familiar repair shop comes into view and the red car pulls into the garage. Jim silently jumps from the car and walks into the hushed apartment, without noticing the deep look in his partners worried eyes…}   


_It's something unpredictable___

_But in the end is right___

_I hope you had the time of your life_

  


{…The lonesome clock at the dark and sleeping Starwind and Hawking Enterprises strikes midnight over the flickering screen of Jim's laptop, as it finds him lying asleep, slumped awkwardly in his chair with his head resting on his knees. Moonlight streams in through a window, and as the moon rises just out of sight, the door cracks open again and footsteps are heard slinking in…}   


_It's something unpredictable___

_But in the end is right___

_I hope you had the time of your life_

  


{…and Jim remains sleeping…}   


_I hope you had the time of your life_

  


{…as his Aniki leans over him and carefully places a whimpering bundle of fur and brown eyes into the prodigy's lap, and the little puppy curls against him and falls asleep as well, still with the note stuffed in the collar. 'Thanks.'…}   



End file.
